Blitzschlag (Episode)
Blitzschlag ist die erste Folge der ersten Staffel und die erste Folge von The Flash. Inhalt Als Barry elf Jahre alt ist, ist er der einzige Zeuge, als seine Mutter ermordet wird. Da ihm niemand glaubt, wird sein Vater des Mordes verurteilt und er wächst bei Detective Joe West auf. 14 Jahre später ist Barry als forensischer Assistent für die CSI tätig. Auf einer Party der Firma S.T.A.R. Labs, die er mit Joes Tochter Iris besucht, kommt es zu einer Katastrophe: Eine Explosion lässt einen Sturm aufziehen, und Barry wird von einem Blitz getroffen. Er liegt fortan im Koma. Handlung In einem Rückblick erfahren wir, dass Barry in seiner Jugend sehr gehänselt wurde, vor allem, weil er sich immer für die Schwächeren einsetzte. Seine Fluchtversuche waren meistens nicht von Erfolg, sondern von Schlägen gekrönt, weil er einfach nicht schnell genug war. Seine Mutter tröstet ihn und sagt, ein gutes Herz sei wichtiger als schnelle Beine. Nachts wacht er von Gepolter und den Schreien seiner Mutter auf. Er rennt ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie auf dem Boden kniet, umringt von schnellen Blitzen. Barrys Vater kommt dazu, doch beide sind machtlos. Ein Blitzschlag scheint Barry direkt zu treffen und er findet sich plötzlich draußen auf einer verlassenen Straße wieder. Er ruft nach seinen Eltern und rennt los... ...In der Gegenwart rennt Barry zum Tatort eines Banküberfalls, den er als Forensiker untersuchen soll, denn er ist mal wieder zu spät dran. Sein Adoptivvater und Polizeiermittler Joe West nimmt ihn vor den anderen Beamten in Schutz. Als Barry ankommt und mit der Arbeit beginnt, kann er aus dem Stegreif feststellen, mit welchem Fluchtfahrzeug die Verbrecher unterwegs sind und nimmt außerdem eine Probe, bei der es sich um tierische Exkremente zu handeln scheint. Zurück auf dem Polizeirevier arbeitet Barry weiter an dem Fall, als seine Adoptivschwester Iris vorbeikommt, die mit ihm zur Einweihung eines innovativen Teilchenbeschleunigers der Firma S.T.A.R. Labs gehen will. Obwohl ihn das Thema brennend interessiert, weiß er wegen der Ermittlungen nicht, ob er sie begleiten kann. Als Joe zu ihnen stößt, erzählt Barry ihm von seinen Ergebnissen. Er glaubt, dass sich die Bankräuber auf einer Farm aufhalten, weil die Exkremente von einer Kuh stammen, die mit einem bestimmten Antibiotikum gefüttert wurde. Joe ist zufrieden und Barry darf zur Eröffnung. Auf der Party versucht Barry, Iris seine Gefühle für sie zu beichten. Sie versteht ihn falsch und unterbricht ihn, um ihm zu versichern, dass er ihr bester Freund ist und er mit ihr gerne über Frauengeschichten reden soll. Barry gibt auf. Als Harrison Wells gerade mit seiner Rede über die Zukunft der Physik beginnt, wird die Tasche von Iris gestohlen, in der sich ihre Dissertation befindet. Barry rennt dem Dieb hinterher, doch als er ihn einholt, wird er von ihm überwältigt. Kurz darauf wird der Räuber von dem Polizisten Eddie Thawne gestellt und festgenommen. Auf der Farm entdecken Joe und sein Partner Fred Chyre die Diebe, die sofort das Feuer eröffnen. Chyre wird erschossen und die Verbrecher fliehen mit einer Propellermaschine. Währenddessen laufen auch bei S.T.A.R. Labs die Ereignisse aus dem Ruder. Durch einen technischen Defekt wird eine Explosion ausgelöst, die das wütende Gewitter noch zu verstärken scheint. Das Flugzeug, mit dem die Bankräuber geflohen sind, explodiert in der Luft. Barry wird auf dem Revier durch die Glasscheibe an der Decke von einem Blitz getroffen, kurz nachdem die Flüssigkeiten im Raum nach oben gestiegen sind, genau wie es in der Nacht der Fall war, als seine Mutter starb. Barry wird ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Neun Monate später erwacht Barry bei S.T.A.R. Labs aus dem Koma, nachdem Lady Gagas "Pokerface" aufgelegt wurde. Er wird von den Wissenschaftlern Cisco Ramon und Caitlin Snow begrüßt und stellt fest, dass seine Muskeln trotz des Komas stärker ausgeprägt sind als vor dem Blitzschlag. Später erklärt Harrison Wells ihm, wie es zu dem Unfall kam und was mit ihm geschah. Im Krankenhaus versuchte man, Barry wiederzubeleben, doch statt stillzustehen schlug sein Herz zu schnell, als dass die Geräte es wahrnehmen konnten. Daraufhin veranlasste Wells seine Verlegung zu S.T.A.R. Labs. Als er Iris erwähnt, verlässt Barry fluchtartig das Labor. Er trifft seine erleichterte Adoptivschwester in einem Café und als eine Kellnerin ihr Tablett fallenlässt, nimmt er plötzlich alles in Zeitlupe wahr. Kurz darauf ist wieder alles normal. Als er Joe auf dem Revier besucht, kommt die Nachricht über einen neuen Banküberfall rein und die Polizisten machen sich schnell auf den Weg. Als Barry beobachtet, wie ein Häftling nach der Waffe eines Polizisten greifen will, vereitelt er so schnell die Tat, dass es für seine Mitmenschen nicht wahrnehmbar ist. Er verlässt das Gebäude und probiert draußen zum ersten Mal bewusst seine neuen Fähigkeiten aus. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Grant Gustin als Barry Allen *Candice Patton als Iris West *Danielle Panabaker als Caitlin Snow *Rick Cosnett als Detective Eddie Thawne *Carlos Valdes als Cisco Ramon *Tom Cavanagh als Harrison Wells *Jesse L. Martin als Joe West Nebendarsteller *Michelle Harrison als Nora Allen *Chad Rook als Clyde Mardon *Patrick Sabongui als Captain David Singh *Al Sapienza als Detective Fred Chyre *John Wesley Shipp als Henry Allen *Stephen Amell als Oliver Queen Gastdarsteller *Alistair Abell als ER Chirurg *Yoshie Bancroft als Krankenschwester #2 *Osmond L. Bramble als Uniform with Junkie *Lauren Carnovale als Barista *Fulvio Cecere als Officer Vukuvich *Olivia Cheng als Linda Park *Jennifer Cheon als Sanitäter #1 *Gigi Jackman als Bank Teller *Dee Jay Jackson als Laundry Guy *Matthew Robert Kelly als Coroner *Jennifer Kitchen als Female Dispatcher *Nelson Leis als Zeuge *Dagan Nish als Junkie *Adele Noronha als Krankenschwester #1 *Troy Rudolph als Sanitäter #2 *Eli Shapera als Bully #1 *Logan Williams als Barry Allen (Kind) *Brendon Zub als Kyle Soundtrack : Hauptartikel: Blitzschlag/Soundtrack Wissenswertes * Der Titel "Pilot" wird oft für die allererste Folge einer Serie benutzt. * In einer Szene gehen Wells und Barry an einem zerstörten Käfig mit der Aufschrift "Grodd" vorbei. Gorilla Grodd ist einer von Flashs ältesten Feinden. * Am Ende der Folge liest Harrison Wells eine Zeitung aus dem Jahr 2024. In einem Atrikel steht: "Wayne Tech and Queen Consolidated Merger Complete" (Vereinigung von Wayne Tech und Queen Konzern komplett), als Referenz zu den Charakteren Oliver Queen (Green Arrow) und Bruce Wayne (Batman). * In der Zeitung steht auch ein Artikel namens "Flash Vanishes in Crisis". Das ist eine Referenz zur berühmten Storyline "Crisis on Infinite Earths", in der Flash sich opfert, um die Zerstörung aller Universen zu verhindern. * Der Man im gelben Anzug den Barry beschreibt, ist Reverse Flash. Dieser hatte Barrys Mutter umgebracht, in der Hoffnung, dass er in Barry ein Trauma auslöst, damit er sich nie dazu entscheidet Flash zu werden * Die Szene, in der Barry mit seinem Vater spricht, wurde im Staatsgefängnis von Nordkalifornien gedreht. * John Wesley Shipp, der Barrys Vater spielt, war in der Serie The Flash aus dem Jahr 1990 Barry Allen. * Ein Logo zeigt, dass der Flugplatz, auf dem Barrys übermenschliche Schnelligkeit getestet wird, Carol Ferris, der Freundin von Hal Jordan (aka Green Lantern), gehört. Zitate Oliver Queen: I don't think that bolt of lighting struck you, Barry. I think it chose you. Galerie Blitzschlag3.jpg Blitzschlag4.jpg Blitzschlag6.jpg Blitzschlag9.jpg Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel Eins Episoden